Hayleigh Berry
by richda71
Summary: When a new girl with an interesting background comes to Lima, Ohio, some people. *cough* Sue Sylvester *cough* have to face their past and get with the present. Will all parties involved face it so easily? You gotta read to find out. Maybe One-shot?


As I walked through the halls of WMHS, I couldn't help but smile. Blaine said that although this school was horrible for Kurt, it was a good school in general. But I wasn't happy because I was going to a new school. No. I was happy because I get to see my mother for the first time in 16 years and I get to meet my father. You wouldn't expect the two very different people to get together, as I learned from Blaine, but she helped him discover that he was gay.

Okay. Let me explain. I was adopted when I was 2 weeks old by the Andersons, ergo, Blaine is my adopted brother. He and Kurt met at Dalton and the first time Kurt came over, we started talking about his old school. That's when he mentioned one Sue Sylvester, who happens to be my birth mother. He also mentioned Rachel Berry, whose father happens to be my father, so we're half sisters. Small world.

As I was saying, I was walking through the halls smiling pretty big. I suppose it helped that all the guys who complimented my looks were friendly enough to give me directions, or I would be totally lost. I eventually found my way to Sue's office, where I saw her writing madly in a notebook. I knocked on her half-open door and without even looking up she let me in.

"Um, Sue Sylvester?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

Her head popped up faster than lightning. Her eyes narrowed immediately. "No student is to call me 'Sue'. Who are you anyway?"

I had to smile. Good thing Kurt warned me about her. "Right. Sue, do you really not remember me? I'll give you a hint. My name is Hayleigh Berry. I'm 16." I had the pleasure of seeing her eyes full of sudden recognition, and then shock.

But instead of acknowledging me as her daughter, she went right into accusations. Right about the time when she did mention that I was her daughter, a blond girl walked into the office. "Hayleigh Berry. What on earth do you think you are doing here? You were adopted in Florida. I specifically made sure that you were far away. What I was pregnant with you, I stopped communication with everybody I knew. When you were born, Jerry Berry named you. I admit, this whole thing could have been avoided, meaning you, if he knew he was gay, but I made sure that you were out of my life. Why are you here in Ohio?" She raised her voice a few times, but never started yelling. "Q, what do you think you're doing here? You made it pretty clear that you, Brit and Santana quit."

"I'm sorry Coach Sylvester to bother you, but I just have a note from Mr. Shuster. I'm also sorry to eavesdrop, but did you just say that she is your daughter?" 'Q' said.

"I did. And if this goes anywhere beyond my office, I will have you out of this school faster than you can say 'cherrios'."

Q nodded her head, placed the note on Sue's desk, and left.

"I'm sorry, 'mom', but who is that?"

"H, Quinn Fabray was my head cheerleader, but then got knocked up, but then was my head cheerio again, but then she and two others quit. She's now in glee club." She said 'glee club' through her teeth.

The bell rang, so I rushed out of her office and headed to my first class, which was Spanish with... Mr. Shu!

He acknowledged my presence, as did every other boy in the room, and proceeded to teach a relatively easy lesson. Well, I took advanced Spanish in Florida, so it was easy to me. Near the end of class, we got 10 minutes to talk, and all the boys started introducing themselves to me. Only one stood out to me.

"Hey. I'm Dave Karofsky. I'm-"

"Karofsky?" I interrupted him. "As in, the one who made my good friend Kurt transfer to Dalton Dave Karofsky?" I narrowed my eyes. "Well, Mr. Dave. I must say. Hating someone for being in glee is bad enough, but making his life HELL because of his sexuality, something he was BLESSED with, unlike you, is just awful. If you talk to me again, I swear I will have you arrested." He backed off right away. The other boys took that as a warning, and one guy even asked me to sing. I smiled and nodded politely.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

It was the only song I could think of. I finished the 3rd verse as the bell rang. I saw Mr. Shu wave me over to him, so I walked over to his desk.

"Hayleigh, I couldn't help but overhear your little performance. You could rival Rachel Berry in singing. Anyway, I am the director for New Directions and I was wondering if you wanted to join. We could always use another voice, especially one like yours." I smiled at him.

"Sure. Sounds fun. After school in... the choir room?" He smiled and nodded. "Cool. See you then!"

The rest of the day went on without much activity. I passed Sue a few times, and she ignored me as often as I waved at her. I could tell I was annoying her, but I really didn't care. The end of the day came and I found the choir room easy enough. I went right in and sat next to Quinn. She smiled politely at me before she whispered to me.

"I'm Quinn. We should talk later, because otherwise I'll just die of curiosity." I only had time to nod before Mr. Shu came in.

"Okay guys. As you may have noticed, we have a new member. This is Hayleigh Berry." Everyone looked to who I think is Rachel and then back at me.

Mercedes, who I could tell based on Kurt's picture of her, said, "Ya, I can see the resemblance."

Rachel immediately came back. "We're not related. I've never seen her before in my life." I internally giggled because we are in fact related. But now is not the time to reveal that fact.

Luckily, Quinn broke the silence that followed. "Lots of people look similar. Anyway, Mr. Shu? Did you want to give out this week's assignment?" Everybody looked at Mr. Shu.

I swear he said the first noise of a word before Sue came in and asked to see me, Quinn and Rachel. She and Mr. Shu got in an argument about not stealing people in the middle of rehearsal, but she won. Rachel, Quinn and I followed her to her office.

"Ms. Sylvester, what's going on?" Asked Rachel unsure of why she was there.

"Well, voice, I've called your dad, Jerry. He should be here in 5 minutes. Q, you're here because you already know some of the story and I figured that you'd want to know the rest, and H, you know why you're here." I looked over to Rachel and she was just plainly confused, but didn't say anything. Jerry got there shortly after and the whole thing got told, from when the adults were in college and best friends to now. I already knew the whole story, but it was nice to learn the details.

When Jerry had to leave, he took Rachel home because she was suddenly feeling sick. Quinn and I walked back to the choir room in silence, that is until we spoke.

"I can't believe that Coach Sylvester had a child. That hypocrite. Anyway, this whole school dynamic is going to change. You're going to make everything perfect." She smiled her sweet smile and we joined the other glee members in a heated argument on whether they should sing Loretta Lynn or Patsy Cline. I guess the assignment was to do a queen of country music. I just shrugged my shoulders, because I knew that what Quinn said about change was right.

And I couldn't be happier.

**A/N:**

**So I'm planning for this to be a one-shot, unless you fanfic readers tell me to go on, so if you like this and want more, review and let me know!**


End file.
